


Definitely, Maybe

by the100smaster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100smaster/pseuds/the100smaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is in the middle of divorce proceedings when her young daughter asks her about her life before marriage, including how she met and fell in love with her father. Clarke flashes back and recounts her romances with three people, changing their names so that her daughter must guess which one became her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie “Definitely Maybe” or any of the characters of the TV series “The 100”

Nobody has ever started their marriage thinking one day the end would come and you’d have to sign some paperwork officialising it. However, sometimes statistics don’t lie. Clarke also wouldn’t have started extensive years of studies knowing that she would have work nights and days as a nutritionist telling kids that broccoli are the best thing in their life. But Tuesdays and Fridays are her favourite days. She leaves work early to pick up her daughter Maia to school.

 

There is always those days where a single song could set the mood. Today was one of those days, and Clarke just found just the right one. “Everyday People” seemed to fit perfectly because of the happy tone or maybe it was the lyric “Sometimes I'm right and I can be wrong” made her feel better.

 

But sometimes that perfect track could not predict what was awaiting you. Clarke could testify of this when she crossed the threshold of the school. Removing the calm of her music to the panic screaming of the kids she stopped in the middle of the corridor. After trying to ask a couple of kids passing a parents finally stopped in front of her.

 

“Did you know that they were going to have a sex ed. class today?”

 

“Aren’t they kind of young?” Clarke asked in return.

 

“Yes, it was a total disaster.”

 

Maybe it was earing 11 years old talking about sperms or maybe she really wanted to see her daughter but she definitely needed to find her as soon as possible. Clarke finally located her in the crowd. As soon as she was at hearing distance Maia said the four magical words.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“So that’s when the men puts out his penis and put it in the women…”

 

Maia had decided to explain the entirety of the content of her class to her mom.

 

“Can you please stop saying penis! ”, Clarke insisted after realising that little girl screaming that word on the street may not the most appropriate.

 

“Okay but I don’t understand how this kid in my class can be an accident. It’s not like the men can put his penis by accident in…”

 

“What did I just say?”

 

“How?”

 

“That part was not the accident, the pregnancy was..”, she said calmly trying to contain the amount of question that would follow.

 

“Was I?”

 

“No! Of course not sweetie. I knew exactly what I was getting into.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“Tell me how you met with my dad.” Maia asked while brushing her teeth before bed.

 

After Clarke and Maia’s dad had told her about the divorce, she had started asking more and more things about her parents. It was probably a normal reaction for a kid, but reliving a relationship that was ending could be rough.

 

“And this time I want the real story. Not the one you always told me where you fall in love at first sight just like in my fairy tales. I know love isn’t like those stories and that you had people in your life before dad.”

 

“Really?” Clarke questioned a little bit amused by the speech she was getting.

 

Maia was a smart little girl. Sometimes Clarke even wondered if all ten years old were that blunt, but then she remembered how her mom talks about her as a kid. The blonde couldn’t deny that one. She did remember asking something similar to her mother, but the circumstances were slightly different. It was right after her dad had passed away. The blonde wanted to know everything about him. She couldn’t understand how they were going to live only her and her mom. Now she was getting divorced and choosing to be in that situation. It was not the same but that thought was the only reason the papers weren’t signed. Well that’s what Clarke told herself.

 

“Yes! How many people have you dated?”

 

“Okay… I was in two serious relationships before your dad.” The blonde finally admitted hoping that this would be the close the topic.

 

“So how was it? How did you knew he was your person?”

 

“It doesn’t matter sweetie. It’s time to go to bed”

 

Clarke sat down on the bed patting beside her. Maia gave in and installed herself. However, being optimistic and thinking the questions would end there was showing that she underestimated the little girl.

 

“Well tell me everything and we’ll see if it doesn’t matter.”

 

“No… What do you think? Everything would be better if you know? That reliving the story would bring your dad and I back together. It’s not how it works”

 

“We don’t know… And I just want to know. I won’t go to bed until you tell me!”

 

As Clarke tried to leave, her daughter grabbed her by the arm, keeping her in place. This seamed like the last thing she wanted to think about right now… all her relationships. But looking into Maia’s eyes she could see the sadness in it. Maybe talking with her would make the situation a little better. After all she wouldn’t let her go without at least a part of the story.

 

“Fine! I would tell you everything. But! I will change all the names and you’ll have to figure out who’s your dad. Let’s see how smart you are.”

 

“Good!”

 

“Good”

 

Maia grabbed all her fluff animals and cushions to make herself comfortable. This was going to be a long night. Clarke sat down right next to her and placed an arm around her before beginning.

 

“Once upon a time in 1998…”


	2. Childhood Sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1998, Clarke is leaving the suburbs to finally live her dreams, or what she hopes would become her dreams. She leaves behind her boyfriend promising to come back as soon as she can. However, her internship doesn't turn out as expected.

1998\. Microsoft becomes biggest Company in the World valued at $261bn on the New York Stock Exchange. President Bill Clinton Impeached for perjury and obstruction of justice. Europeans agree on a single currency the Euro. Titanic and Mulan hit the theaters. The year where Clarke Griffin finally moved to New York to start her internship.

It was like a dream come true. She always dreamed to be the youngest surgeon to win a Nobel Prize. Dream big or go home. Clarke never had the opportunity to think less with her mom being a renowned surgeon herself. That was also the reason why she had to leave her little town. Working in the same hospital as your mother only meant being compared to her every minute. And that was definitely too much for her.

On top of that 1998’s Clarke was deep in love with her college sweetheart. Emile was the only person she had had in her life at that time. He helped her through medical school. Supported her with her mom crisis when she announced that she was leaving. He was the popular boy at school. Every girl wanted him as a boyfriend, except Clarke. She was a leader by herself and didn’t care about what people wanted. That’s probably what brought them together, not needing each other simply enjoying themselves.

They were the perfect couple. They would be the perfect married suburban couple. However, Clarke had way too much ambition for that. Which left them with only one choice, Clarke moving to New York and visiting back when she could. Anyone could see that this was a bad idea. An internship didn’t leave much time to visit and life was still moving forward even in a little town. But they were in love and still had so much time ahead of them.

***

“So you’re really leaving” Emile said before kissing the blonde softly.

“I’ll come back soon. We have a long weekend in not so long. And you can come to see me too.”

The brunette in the doorframe started talking, disturbing the couple.

“And you know Clarke, if Emile gets lonely I’m all for casual sex.”

“Shut up Charlie.” She said back trying to add some bite to it. The other girl had tried many times to get her boyfriend before they started seeing each other.

“Oh come on! Those New York guy or girl, I don’t really care, are going to be all over you.”

“Yeah and I’ll be right back here to see everyone”

“You still could take the internship here. I’m sure your mother wouldn’t be that bad” her boyfriend tried while helping close her luggage.

“We already talked about this. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I still can believe you risk leaving him with me” whispered Charlie just loud enough.

***

They placed everything in the car before closing the trunk. The blonde already talked to her mother, who was working that day. It was some brief farewell since she was still mad at her daughter for not working with her. Mad in a proud kind of way. Abby, her mom, always wanted the best for her but seeing your only child leave and not having anyone to share it with had find itself a little harder than expected.

Emile stopped her before she could enter the car.

“I have this old friend in New York. All the information you need are on the package, could you just go and give it?”

He handed her a brown package before giving her a last kiss.

“I’ll be waiting to hear everything about this hospital.”

“You can count on it. You’ll want me to shut up about it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

“Emile sounds like he would be a good dad. But he’s not, right?”

“And what makes you think that?”

“The childhood sweetheart is never there until the end. Come on even you know that and you don’t like chick flick.” Explained Maia in the most serious tone.

“Oh so my knowledge of chick flick dictates how I met your dad?”

“Also you wouldn’t have gone to get snacks if the story was this short.”

Clarke opened another bags of chips and smiled a little. With all of the divorce meetings and her own job’s meeting she almost hadn’t saw her daughter. Even more had some time like that with her. Maia was a strong girl but it was obvious that having Clarke a little for herself was appreciated. When the blond had try to go and get some food she wouldn’t let her go. Now she was all cuddled on her side listening attentively to every word of the story.

“First of all, don’t tell your dad I’m giving you all those unhealthy foods. Secondly, am I the one telling the story? Maybe you would want to tell it yourself.” She said trying to get her daughter to react.

“I won’t tell anything if you continue!”

“Good.”

***

This day was one of those that are still fresh in your memory whatever age you are. It was the first day of her internship. The big day. Clarke had been in New York for a week preparing her apartment and everything before starting to work. It was going to be magical. She would show how much she knows and would impress the residents in charge. She would become fast the one to lead her group and they would ask her to do her residency there because she would become a great doctor. Well… Not exactly.

This day was one of the worst days she ever had in her life. Right after the one where she got sick in the subway… It wasn’t pretty. As to start in a good way, Clarke woke up late. Apparently coming in late on your first day put you on a black list with the residents. After that she got called out for not having the answer about a file she never had. And to greatly close the day some patient got sick on her new shoes. Karma.

Definitely not what she was expecting about that whole thing. Oh and they kept calling her Claire. She had not clue why.

Finishing her day she stopped to the store to grab a pack of cigarette. Probably the only thing that could relax her after that horrible time she had at the hospital.

***

“HOLD. What! You smoked? Seriously mom? I thought you were a doctor and knew better.”

Not the kind of think she should have mentioned. What was she thinking exactly? Who knows now she had to repair that and be way more careful about what she is telling her ten years old.

“Sweetie, it is bad! The worst. But in that time everyone smoked. It does not mean we should have done it. I made bad choices but I haven’t smoked in years, way before having you.”

There you go. Maybe Maia would also forget to mention that to her dad. That would be amazing.

“Did you make other bad choices that I should know?”

“Totally…Not. No. That’s all”

“Good.”


	3. Blacklisted

The temperature outside was terrible, and living in the big city meant majorly walking outside under the rain. Clarke had been working at the hospital for about a week now. Things were better than when she first started, but weren’t ideal. The blonde definitely knew that ideal was a foolish dream. She was there to toughen up and learn, not have a great time. As she was walking inside the hospital, she crossed path with one of her colleague. A tall guy and though looking guy that you wouldn’t try to fight but was probably the sweetest person in the building

 

“Hey Clarke."

 

“Hey Matt “ she greeted him with a big smile.

 

They walked together to the locker room. He grabbed a muffin from his bag and gave it to her. She looked suspiciously at it.  

 

“You never eat before coming in and today you’ll need it.” He said ignoring the look and putting it in her hands.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“You’re with Wallace today.”

 

Her eyes went wide. Wallace was the worst resident. He made all the interns that came before her cry at least one time. She thinks they installed a board with the score in one of the closet. Nobody wanted to work with him and she knew that she’d had to one day but not that soon.

 

They all changed quickly and the blonde left going to what was probably going to be her death. Or something close to it. She could always go back to her old town. It wasn’t a problem she told herself trying her best to stay calm in appearance. Clarke finally spotted Wallace and as she got closer he simply dropped some files in her arms.

 

“I have stuff to do and do not need to babysit right now. Just check those patients. It should be fairly easy not to fuck up.” And with that he was gone not even letting Clarke the opportunity to ask about the patients she needed to see.

 

The first two consults turned out not so bad. She started by an old lady. She proposed Clarke caramels because she was keeping them for her grandchild who never came. She wasn’t really sure if the lady actually had grandchild but she accepted them with pleasure. The second patient was a little boy with his mother. She checked his vitals and he showed her his car toys. She played with him while talking to the mom about his state. The little boy was stable which seemed like a good thing to tell to his mom. Promising him to come back and play with him later she took out the third file in her arms.

 

_Woods._

 

Admitted after a battle. No other descriptions about the incident were in the file. She had a couple stitches to be checked and verify if her concussion was still under control. To her surprise, Wallace actually sent her to simple case. Maybe failing her this early in her internship was not good for him either. She opened the door of the room to find a young woman sitting next to the window smoking a cigarette.

 

“Miss Woods, it is forbidden to smoke inside of the rooms.” Clarke said before slowly entering the room.

 

The girl turned around and her green eyes met the blue one’s of the blonde. They remained in silence until the brunette finally extinguished her cigarette and walked back to her bed. She sat down on the side waiting for Clarke to talk. Clarke mind happened to be completely blank. It took a moment before she realized that the awkward way she was staring might not be the most appropriated. She moved to face the girl and started checking her stitches without thinking too much at the fact that this girl was probably the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

 

“So you must be the blacklisted girl.” The brunette asked.

 

Clarke’s brain started to run so fast trying to understand where that was coming from. Seeing the puzzled look on her face the girl spoke again.

 

“Blacklisted on the first day. Must suck to be checking me instead of going into surgery.”

 

Miss Woods had the merit to be right. Matt was scrubbing in right now to assist or most likely watch the surgery. She had tried not to think too much of it and convinced herself that she was getting to see the patient before operating on them. But now that a perfect stranger had put the truth back in her face she couldn’t deny it anymore. That didn’t meant she had to agree with her verbally. She would simply feel like shit when she’d be back home tonight.

 

“And how would you know about that? The blacklist thing not the… you know… “

 

“Nurses are even worst than hairdressers at gossiping.”

 

Now Clarke really needed to have a word with…practically the entire hospital.

 

“Also Matt is a friend.” She added with a little smirk.

 

“I should have guessed that the nurses wouldn’t have told you that.” She said blaming herself for being a little too naïve at times.

 

“Oh no they did talk about everything you screwed up. “

 

With that the blonde finished her check up not before groaning at the thoughts of the nurses telling all the embarrassing stories to the brunette. Now not only did the complete hospital were gossiping about her but also the patients.

 

“Well everything seems fine Miss Woods. Don’t forget the antibiotics, we wouldn’t want to see you again with an infection.” Clarke explained writing down some numbers into her file.

 

“Lexa.”

 

“What?” she asked not understanding.

 

“You can call me Lexa.”

 

The brunette grabbed her coat smiling at her and left before Clarke could answer anything.

 

***

 

“So this Lexa will come back right?”

 

They were still installed in Maia’s bed. A new plate filled with chocolate chips cookies were now placed in front of them.

 

“Yes sweetie, be patient. You said you wanted the whole story, we still have a long way to go.”

 

“She was a good friend?” she asked this time looking at her mom.

 

“A good friend.”

 

“So she is going to be your girlfriend in that story right?”

 

The blonde almost spat her milk. This child was going to be the death of her.  She took her time to answer not wanting to say it wrong. She had always talked freely about all her relationships, being bisexual had never been a secret to anyone. She wasn’t afraid of what Maia was going to think, she just wanted to talk about it properly.

 

“It is more complicated than that in that story, but you are right she could be. You know what that means?”

 

“Mom… It’s 2015. I’ve watched plenty of shows on TV to know that you can like both men and women and anyone. You can love anyone.” The little girl told her with a proud smile.

 

Clarke had a great kid. A bright and sweet kid. At that moment, she realized that anything she was about to say, anything that happened in her life was worth it just by having her girl curled up against her. She was her happy ending divorce or not. But that definitely did not meant she was done with those flashbacks.

 

“You are right. But now again stop interrupting my narration. Good?” she felt like it wouldn’t be the last time she would have to stop tonight.

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave all your guesses, I love them.


	4. Drunk Night

One sock, two socks, and finally some pants. Apparently her inexperience in living alone in a big city was showing by all of her clothes haphazardly thrown on the ground without being wash. Who actually has time to go to a place outside of their own apartment to only wash their clothes? She was a clean person but a terrible manager of her own time and it was showing. She grabbed all the remaining pieces on the ground and put them in a bag. Clarke made herself a promise to go right after work the same day. Life or death matter. Or maybe life or smell matter.

 

The apartment was a poor student in a city apartment. She had enough space to cook which turned out to be take out six out of seven days a week. The little Chinese place was already starting to know her order by heart and prepping it before she arrived. Clarke was appreciating the effort and the lady working there was the sweetest so she tried to always tip well. She also had a living room big enough for a couch and a bedroom that could only hold a double bed. The bathroom was big enough for her to clean herself but small enough so she would change clothes in her bedroom. It was a whole other world than the one she was used to. A mother surgeon tends to bring home a lot of money but she never really thought it mattered. With that little place of her own she was pretty happy.

 

A brown box was sitting on one of the counter in the kitchen. She walked toward it and took it in her hands. Her boyfriend was never the type to keep relationship with people from his childhood and his teenage years. He had move to their town for the beginning of college. It took her the first six months of their relationship before he finally talked a little about his life before. Emile never was in a bad situation a home just not an ideal one. This box was a part of his past that Clarke really wanted to know. At the same time, she always respected his privacy so changing that would be like creating a hole in what they created together.

 

Her finger traced the address on top of the box. She placed it in her purse before leaving her place.

 

***

 

The bar was full of people. She didn’t know how he had been able to convince her but apparently saying no to Matt was not a good thing. After a couple of month working with him she had learned to accept when he invited her to something. She was taking another shot of tequila. The blonde wasn’t sure how many she took but clearly enough so she though she was amazing at shooting coins in a glass and dancing with everyone in the bar. The indication of her drunkenness was probably the fact that she was taking shots with unknown people when her gang from work was two table away.

 

Matt grabbed her and brought her back to the table.

 

“Drink a little of this ‘cause I’m not taking your shift tomorrow.” He said while giving her a glass full of water. Clarke chugged it down before going outside indicating to the guy that she was going to get some fresh air.

 

Once outside, she took her cell phone out dialing the number she knew by heart. It rang twice before it answered. Nobody talked for a second and Clarke was getting worried that she may have dialed the wrong number.

 

“Hi…”

 

“Hey. It’s me. Clarke.” She said smiling as she recognized the voice.

 

“Oh, hey. How are you?” His voice was a little raspy he must have been sleeping. Clarke checked her watch and realized it was half past midnight.

 

“Great, just out with some people from work. Sorry to wake you up. I didn’t check the time before calling.”

 

“No worry. It’s really late, I really should be sleeping.”

 

“Yes. Yes! We’ll talk tomorrow.” She said grabbing her pack of cigarette in her back pocket.

 

“We really need to talk. Night’ Clarke” just like that he hung up.

 

She lit her cigarette. They have been trying to have a good conversation for some times already but she was busy all the time and tired when she came back from work. It was probably about the fact that he really wanted to see her. She was travelling to see him in a week. It would be good to be home for a while and she would be lying if she said that her mother was the reason she was going back. She loved her but she was in a period of life where only calling her was doing the job. The blonde definitely missed Emile. She had been so used to see him everyday that the past months had been really hard.

 

“So I get called out for smoking but not you?”

 

Her head turned to her right realizing that she was gazing into the distance. This was way too dramatic for a simple call during the night, she was there to have fun and may have found the perfect person for that.

 

“Well, I’m not doing it in an hospital so there’s that. What are you doing here?” she said while taking another puff of her cigarette. The brunette took it before taking one too.

 

“Matt told me to come. Apparently, birthday girl should be celebrating and not hiding in her apartment.” She told her with a smile.

“Birthday girl? It’s your birthday? We should celebrate that then. Why are you coming in that late, I’m already way too many shots ahead of you.”

 

“Well Costia… My girlfriend was suppose to come but some trouble and some discussion later and I’m alone and ready for shots.”

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand pulling her into the bar to the table with Matt and everyone from the hospital. A couple more round of shots screaming birthday wishes to Lexa brought back the blonde to her drunken state. The night was far from over.

 

***

 

Everyone went their way when the bar closed. Clarke had drink way too much for her to walk back home so the brunette proposed herself to help the blonde home. It was until she realized that she couldn’t find Clarke’s keys so she decided to bring her back to her apartment. They arrived in front of her place and Clarke was trying to whisper, which was not the result.

 

“You sure you don’t mind? What about your girlfriend…?”

 

“Don’t worry she’s not there you can’t wake her up” the blonde simply nodded and walked up the stairs to Lexa’s place. She let herself fall into the couch.

 

“You shouldn’t sleep or you won’t be able to wake up for your shift”

 

“So what do you propose?” she asked trying to make the world stop spinning.

 

“Water, coffee and Tv.” Clarke looked at the TV and felt worse.

 

“Water, coffee and talking please. Moving picture… too much for my head.”

 

Lexa brought all the drinks and lay down on her couch. She took the hot mug of coffee to her lips before taking a sip. She seemed lost in thoughts and Clarke decided to take her mug too. It was way too hot to be drink at the moment but the hotness of the mug was feeling good.

 

After a moment Lexa finally asked about Clarke’s job and the question went from there. She learned that Lexa was actually working in a bar and that’s how she got hurt while she tried to stop a drunk guy. He was in a worst shape that her, definitely not expecting her boxing skills.

 

The blonde talked about her boyfriend and their situation. How she was feeling that, maybe, she should ask him to move in with her. Maybe she should ask him more. She was never about that whole marriage thing she was more of a free spirit but that the distance was hard to handle and that maybe that thing could keep them together. The brunette talked about her relationship with Costia. How she wanted to see the world, how she wanted to meet people. She had tried many times to talked her into it but she wanted to stay where she was. It was frustrating simply because it didn’t seemed like she was even considering it.

 

They talked about family. Clarke talked about her mother and her relationship with her. They had stopped talking for a couple of minutes, now laying down on top of Lexa’s bed.

 

“My uncle Gustus took care of me all my childhood. My parents died when I was still a baby and he took me in. He had a passion for vinyl and had a collection of them. We always stayed up late listening to them. A month before he passed away was my birthday. I opened my present that day and was the happiest little girl ever. He found the _white album from the Beatles_ , one of their first copies. He had written a sweet message on it and he hid a photo of us in it. He said that this was one of the things that linked us. Not blood but choice and love. And that love was shown in how we loved to spent time together.”

 

Clarke was listening carefully not wanting to interrupt her. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol in their system that made them talk like that but when she told Lexa about her life it felt good. She hoped that it was the same for the brunette. They were strangers enough not to judge but close enough to understand.

 

“When he left me, I was mad. All I wanted was leave and go away. I wanted to move past that thing the faster I could and at the time I thought it was by ignoring it. So I left everything behind including that gift. Love is a weakness Clarke but somehow I can’t detach myself from it.”

 

She stood up and opened her closet or what Clarke thought was going to be her closet. It was full of vinyl of the same album.

 

“Now everytime I walk near I shop I buy the album just in case…”

 

“I understand.” Lexa turned her head. She looked Clarke in the eyes as if asking her to continue.

 

“I tried to pretend that I left because I didn’t wanted to be influenced by my mom reputation but really I needed to leave. I needed to leave that place that town where everyone knew my dad. Where everyone tells me how much I look like him. I think and hope that one day it will pass that one day I would be proud to look like him but right now I only have this ache in my heart…”

 

Lexa nodded. They both stared at the ceiling appreciating the comfortable silence. None of them had something to add. They finally fell asleep when the sun was piercing the horizon.

 

***

 

 **Matt** : Received Lexa’s text about you not going home last night. Taking your shift. You owe me. I’m collecting soon.

 

***

 

“I like Matt”

 

Clarke laughed a little. She loved him too. He was one of her closest friend from that time to now.

 

“I do too”

 

“You should have married him.” The little girl said while taking the last cookie in the plate.

 

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Clarke asked a little surprised by the assurance of her girl.

 

“He’s too good for you mom, easy to see.” The blonde stared at her for a moment before jumping and tickling her.

 

“Time for bed then!”

 

“NO! I’m sorry you’re great mom. Is it good?”

 

It was maybe the apologies but mainly the puppy eyes that won her.

 

“Good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time I know. Time off is the best to write and I finally got some. Please comment or come and share some headcanon to my tumblr (the100smaster.tumblr.com). Hope you like that chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

An annoying noise was disturbing Clarke from her precious sleep. She tried to ignore it as much as possible until it became too much and opened her eyes. Her phone was buzzing on the table right next to the bed. She grabbed it so she could answer it even still half asleep.

 

“Hi..” she said trying to mask the flat tone in her voice.

 

“Hey sweetie! Were you asleep? I thought you were working today.” She suddenly actually open her eyes and looked around. She was still in Lexa’s apartment. Last night was still fuzzy but she could make out most of it. She also remembered waking up to a message text from Matt telling her that he was taking her shift.

 

Lexa had taken the time to text Matt for her. She was grateful considering the state she was in last night. An actual good night of sleep felt good. Even if it hadn’t been in her bed. Talking about it not being her bed, Lexa was no near to be seen. The apartment felt empty and no noise was escaping any from the other side of the bedroom door.

 

“Clarke are you still there?” she realized that she had just been silent for a good minute.

 

“Yes, yes! Were you calling for something?” Clarke answered while moving from the bed. She started exploring the apartment looking for the brunette.

 

“Actually yes. I was thinking of.. you know coming to visit you. It’s been a while and I kinda miss you and I really think it could be good for us to see each other.”

 

Clarke was barely listening. She found a note on the counter of the kitchen.

 

“Morning,

 

I had to go to work. Thank you for yesterday. Please feel free to use anything

 

Have a good day,

Lexa”

 

She smiled at the note.

 

“Yes of course! It’ll be good seeing you. When do you think you’ll be there?”

 

“This weekend normally.”

 

“Great! Can’t wait. I have to go but call me back later ok?” she said while grabbing her purse laying on the floor.

 

“Love you”

 

“Me too”

 

***

 

Clarke was feeling bad because she didn’t talk to Lexa since the night of her birthday. It’s not like she was avoiding the girl or anything, she had just been caught into work all week. But she really wanted to thank the girl, it been a long time since she actually told someone what was on her mind. It felt great but at the same time she didn’t know if she could consider the girl a friend. They seemed to know a lot about each other but at the same time they only be in each other’s presence a big amount of three times.

 

And now the weekend was rolling and her boyfriend was coming to visit her. It’s been such a long time since they had time together. With the job she had, it had been nearly impossible to have a day for her so many days to visit her friend and family was impossible. She was pacing around trying to clean as much as possible her small place. She planned a nice diner with him and then some catching up.

 

Everything was ready on the table the only thing missing was the diner. And the delivery guy was late. She would love to be able to cook but she could probably burn something while boiling water so she tend to avoid it as much as possible. And being in a big city has its advantages like full meal delivery. She ordered some Indian food from one of the restaurant near her apartment. Which was why she was getting frustrated as why it was taking so much time getting there.  

 

The blond finally heard a knocking on the door and run to meet the food and try to be nice with the guy even though he should have been here practically 30 minutes, that her day was horrible and that she was starving. 

 

Clarke put everything down on the table removing everything from the bag. Emile was suppose to be there really soon. She was excited now that he was almost there. She wanted the week to be over from the beginning of it. Which turned out is the worst way to actually see the time pass fast.

 

It took another 10 minutes before she finally heard a knocking again on the door. Clarke opened it and as soon as she did it Emile was there kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him after a while.

 

“I would love to stay there and kiss you but I’m starving and you know how of a good company I am if I don’t eat.”

 

He laughed a little and made a sign in direction of the table.

 

“So how’s life at home?”

 

“Great. Not much is happening. You know the same old small town. Your mom wanted me to tell you that she miss you and love you,” He said while taking a first bite. “Also this is really good and you definitely didn’t cook that.”

 

“Real funny. No I didn’t and I miss her too. As soon as I can I’m coming to visit everyone. It’s kind of a crazy word here.” She said thinking about how to phrase her next sentence. It was hard to describe the kind of life she was having compare to the one she had when she lived in her old town. “Everything here is kinda crazy fast. Everyone has something to do and somewhere to be. It’s nice to stop a little and see you…”

 

He smiled and took her hand on the table.

 

“I didn’t think I would actually do it like that… I had all that scenario planned in my head but just seeing you right now…”

 

He stood up and that put his knee on the floor.

 

“Clarke, you know how much I love you and being apart showed me how much I can miss you.. Clarke, would you marry me?” His eyes reaching to Clarke trying to show how much he meant it.

 

It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. Everything was going so well between them but she hadn’t envisioned that. It seemed like an eternity in her head. She was trying to process everything but her mouth could only say one thing.

 

“Yes”

 

***

 

 

“What! You got married to someone else?! I know you didn’t marry dad that young.”

 

“I told you it was a complicated story sweetheart. But it’s far from over, so listen carefully.”

 

“Ok… but mom, you weren’t sure when you said yes” Maia was giving her those puppy eyes. That’s how Clarke knew she was worried; she always had the same expression when she was worried about something. Now she was worried about her mom and it was the sweetest thing.

 

“I’ll explain everything, but I really hope that when you find that special someone you take time to be sure before accepting. It’s not necessary forever but you have to try you best so that it is. “

 

“I’ll try mom…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big time between chapter... It should get better. For now here is a short one just to get back to it !

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really similar to the movie. It’ll normally change during the others. Go watch if you haven’t it’s a really good movie. 
> 
> If you wanna talk, head over to the100smaster.tumblr.com.


End file.
